Turnertang's Mall
This campyou will work at a different jo at a mall each day like fast food, clothe stores, music stores, and ect. You get to play as yourself. So join and have fun! Sign Ups Are Closed! Host Turnertang Managing Mongooses SORREL (Captain) TDI19! Nalyd Renrut (Nalyd) RockS8R Shopping Squirrels Ezekielguy (Captain) Codaa5 (2-D) Kenzen(11) Tdi Before Game Chat Turnertang: Welcome to the mall. I bet you'll like working here. Sorrel: i hope it's fun Turnertang: It will be. Sorrel: cool Zeke: WATTAP? 2-D: I hope I work in the music section :) Zeke: Same here! We should interview there, the two of us! Turnertang: If you are on the same team you can work there. Zeke: Ooh, please put us on the same team, mate! We even like a lot of the same music! Turnertang: We'll see, but we need at least... I guess 8 maybe 10 people to start. 2-D: Yea! *High-5's zeke* Turnertang: You guys can now explore the mall. 2-D: *Runs to the music store and buys every single gorillaz album they have* Sorrel: so does this mean i have to work w/ them Turnertang: Maybe. Zeke: (Walks into the music store and sees an exact replica of Shaun Ryder's head from the Gorillaz video of DARE) HOLD IT DOWNNNNN, DARE! Nalyd: *goes to music store and buys weird al* I'm White and Nerdy! 2-D: *Starts to redecorate music store to make it look like a Gorillaz fanshop* Kenzen:I would like to work at the Technology place Zeke: (Hi-5's 2D and snaps on the underwear that Murdoc wears in the rock the house video.) HAHA!!!! Turnertang: Just one more person. Zeke: Join, you inconsiderate twerps! Opritunities as great as these don't come over and punch you in the face everyday! Nalyd: Is this a camp with eliminations? Turnertang: Yes, each week the team gets to choose someone to fire. Tdi: *Walks in and see Rihanna and Aqua alubums* YAY!!!! I LOVE THIS PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Turnertang: Time for teams. The Shopping Squirrels are Codaa5, Ezekielguy, Kenzen11, and TDI. The captain is.... Ezekielguy! Turnertang: The other team is the Managing Mongoose and they are Sorreltail18, Nalyd Renrut, RockS8R, and TDI19. The captain is... Sorreltail18! Turnertang: the challenge will be soon so just chat. Nalyd: Aww... I have ONE friend on my team! SOrrel: yessy and nalyd what do u mean? Nalyd: *mumbles* Never mind. Jack: Hey I have Nalyd and Sorrel on my team! Yes! sorrel: cool Turnertang: Okay, challenges. Mongooses will be working at a clothes store and Squirrels will be at the music store. Clothes Store Turnertang: Here is your first customer. Customer: What do you think I should buy? Nalyd: *in one of those male-fashion-designer voices* Oh, darling, you needs some serious help if you're gonna be fabulous. (LOL) \ SOrrel: oh you need some amazing DC shirt (girl or guy?) Customer: Guy. So what do you recommend? Also what's a good gift for a wife? Nalyd: I'll go get you a gift. I'm good with romance, not fashion. *runs away* Sorrel: huh? Costumer: He's a nice guy. Jack: GET A AEROPOSTALE SHIRT! Nalyd: *returns* Here is the most romantic movie ever; "The Nightmare Before Christmas"! Its a heartwarmer! Costumer: I'll take it! Costumer 2: What kind of pants do you have? Sorrel: flares' skinny jean tak ethe skinny jeans ! TDI19: Hello! We have slacks, khakis, jeans, dress pants, shorts and skirts. Costumer: I'll take a pink skirt. Sorrel: cool TDI19: *grabs skirt* Here! That will be $15.65. Costumer 2: (Gives money and leaves) Turnertang: Last costumer. Costumer 3: I want a sparkly long dress that is beautiful. TDI19: Well, we have white, black, lavender, pink, and peach. All with sparkles! Costumer 3: I'll try the black and pink one. TDI19: Here is black! *hands over dress* Let me go find pink. Turnertang: It was close but you lost. So you get to fire someone. TDI19: Uhhh... Nalyd, I am not firing you. Sorrel and RockSK8R, one of you is fired for me. Sorrel, you are safe for me. Bye RockSK8R! Turnertang: You need to vote in the voting area. Music Store Turnertang: Here is your first customer. Customer: What is a good CD? Jack: Hybrid Theory - Linkin Park, The Better Life- 3 Doors Down, or Every Second Counts- Plain White T's. Tdi: What about Good Girl Gone Bad - Rihanna? Costumer: I'll take the Rihanna one and 3 Doors Down. Thanks! Costumer 2: What rap CDs do you have? Tdi: We have 50 Cent Costumer 2: Do you have anyone else? Tdi: Ummmmmmm... Li'l Kim Costumer 2: I'll take 50 Cent. Turnertang: Time for your last costumer before it ends. Costumer 3: I like 80 rock. What artists do you have? Tdi: Anville? Costumer 3: Sure. What albums do you have? Tdi: Thriller by Micheal Jackson Costumer 3: I'll take Thriller and Anville. Tdi: Thanks!!!!! Turnertang: Congrats, you won! Tdi: YAY!! Managing Mongooses Vote Turnertang: Its the first vote so just pic someone to fire.